


you set my world on fire

by perfect-porcelain (tedddylupin)



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - College/University, It's real cute y'all, M/M, bed sharing, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 07:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21193973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tedddylupin/pseuds/perfect-porcelain
Summary: Alex and Henry both have roommates that like to kick them out of their rooms so it made sense that they come together and become good friends.Or the 5 times Alex and Henry sleep in separate beds and the 1 time they share one.





	you set my world on fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [papencuts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/papencuts/gifts).

**i.**

It had been a very long and very exhausting day for Alex. Two tests, one paper, and a project all due on a _Friday_. Fucking evil is what it was if he was being quite honest. He had a feeling that all his professors had gotten together and decided to make everything happen on a Friday to spite him personally. He wasn’t sure why, but he knew it was just for his personal hellscape.

He stomped up the steps to his dorm. He was in such a sour mood that he didn’t even notice the lovely sign on his door that told him his roommate was otherwise occupied. It wasn’t until he stuck his key in the lock and opened it did he see rather than hear what was going on inside his tiny dorm room.

“Dude! Get the fuck out!” A yell from his roommate Liam. A pillow in his face. A look of shock at seeing said roommate buttass naked with another buttass naked boy under him.

He stood there for a moment before he burst into laughter and spun quickly on his heel and booked it out of there before he could become even more traumatized. He slammed the door behind him and leaned against it, running his hand through his hair for a moment. 

“Roommate getting some?” A voice interrupted his whirlwind of thoughts and he straightened up as a very tall and very annoyingly handsome boy gave him a knowing look. Alex instantly noticed the accent which he found very charming in a bad ‘I want to fight you right now because how dare you look like _that_ and also have a British accent’ kind of way.

“Yeah unfortunately. I honestly just wanted to crash and instead I come back to that.” He said grumpily. The boy, who could only be either Henry or Percy judging by the name tags hanging on the door courtesy of the RA, smirked.

Henry and/or Percy pointed to the door. “I think he let you know.”

It was only then that he noticed the dick drawn on the whiteboard hanging on the door along with the words “come back later preferably tomorrow”.

“Fucking Liam,” Alex seethed.

“You wanna crash with me? My roommate’s out of town and I had planned on being very lonely with my microwave popcorn and terrible scary movies.” Henry and/or Percy shrugged.

Alex straightened. “Wait, really? You’re not going out tonight?”

“Nah I’m too tired. Why were you planning on going out tonight?” Henry and/or Percy raised an annoying eyebrow. Honestly everything about this dude was annoying and slightly off putting but Alex was desperate. 

“Well if you’re making me popcorn I suppose I won’t.” He said with a small smile. “I’m Alex by the way.” He said, holding out his hand.

Henry and/or Percy took his hand and shook it. “I figured.” The boy said, dropping Alex’s hand and pointing at the signs that said Alex and Liam’s name. “I’m Henry.”

Mystery solved. 

“Nice to meet you, I say as I invade your space.” Alex grinned and slipped into Henry’s dorm room, brushing past the taller boy. Henry had it decorated much better than either him and Liam combined. Alex had mostly pictures of his family hanging up and a few posters. Mostly of album covers though there was one very tasteful Star Wars one that June had bought him for his 17th birthday. 

Henry on the other hand had dark fabric covering his bulletin board and several framed pictures of London and motivational says that honestly made Alex want to sort of throw up and also sort of steal his ideas. 

“You can sit on Pez’s bed if you want.” Henry gestured to the other side of the room and Alex was struck with the fact that he instantly knew which side of the room Henry’s was. Weird.

Alex shrugged off his backpack, setting it on the floor and he kicked off his Vans before taking a seat. “How are you not exhausted?” He asked as he studied the room once more. It really was tastefully done. Either Henry was an interior design major or he had help. Or maybe he was rich. Rich people always had over the top but minimalist tastes right?

“Oh I am. I just apparently hide it better.” Henry turned to smile wanly at him. “Are you a scary movie fan?”

“Uh…kinda? Usually in the daytime so if I scream don’t judge me.” Alex said with a little wince. 

“Maybe if you scream it’ll annoy your roommate so much that he’ll want to stop hooking up.” Henry grinned and Alex snorted.

“Either that or he’ll think I’m hooking up with you.” 

Henry dropped the remote and cleared his throat as he picked it up. “You’d be surprised at how sound proof these walls are.” 

“You say that from experience?” Alex arched an eyebrow.

“My roommate likes to bring guests over too. I usually just hang out in the hallway or the study lounge.” 

Alex cocked his head. “That’s so sad though what the fuck? Well now you can knock on my door and we can be each other’s refuge from our roommates.” He said with a laugh and Henry laughed as well.

Henry turned on the TV and scrolled through Netflix, landing on The Conjuring. “Have you seen this one before?”

“Yeah but the basement scene still scares the shit out of me.” Alex said a little nervously. Henry gave him an odd look but said nothing as he clicked play. Alex made himself comfortable on Henry’s roommate’s bed. Henry put a bag of popcorn into the microwave and Alex watched as the happy little family made the creepy house their home. 

“So what’s your major?” He asked, popping some of the popcorn into his mouth when Henry handed him a bowl of it.

“Architecture.” 

“Oh wow that’s intense.” Alex’s eyebrows rose.

Henry shrugged. “I’ve always liked designing things when I was younger so it made sense. What about you?”

“History. I want to be a professor eventually with a focus on the colonial times before the Revolution. I find it fascinating.” Alex said before continuing. “Are you from England?”

“Partially. My parents are but they divorced and my dad came to live in the US when I was 13 so I came over with him. I visit my mum every summer though.”

“That’s pretty sweet. I mean not about your parents but about being from two countries.” Alex backtracked quickly and Henry gave him an amused look. 

“You’re weird, you know that right?” Henry said and Alex let out a sound of protest.

“Excuse you, I’m not the one that let in a stranger into their room. I could be an ax murder or something.” 

“Like I said, weird.” Henry laughed and Alex narrowed his eyes and pursed his lips. 

“Better watch it. I might throw popcorn at you and then you’d get grease stains on your bed and _then_ where would you be?” Alex raised an eyebrow and Henry held up his hands.

“Alright alright truce.” 

Alex laughed and they went back to watching the movie, the tightness of his grip corresponding to the amount of jump scares as the movie continued until he nearly threw the bowl into the air when the sheet blew off the laundry line and wrapped around a ghost that wasn’t there.

“Fuck!” He yelled, his entire body jolting. 

Henry just threw back his head and cackled. “Oh my god you weren’t kidding about being scared huh?”

“Like I knew it was coming but Jesus Christ it still scared the shit out of me.” Alex put a hand over his heart, feeling it beat hard in his chest.

“Do you want me to hold your hand?” Henry asked with a pouty face and Alex grabbed a pillow and threw it at him, definitely missing. 

“You’re an ass, I’m never coming here again.” 

Henry laughed again as they continued the movie. Alex had sunk lower and lower until he was basically lying horizontal on the bed, clutching a pillow to his chest. He let out a scream when the witch jumped out during the basement scene in the pitch black and he hid his face. 

“Fuck dude you scared me,” Henry laughed and Alex found it very annoying that this guy kept laughing at his very valid reactions. “No more scary movies for you.”

“I’m going to have nightmares tonight for sure.” Alex groaned, his heartbeat still racing. 

Eventually the movie ended and at that point Alex was fully horizontal, blanket all the way up to his nose. 

“So you think your roommate won’t mind if I sleep here tonight?” He asked in a small voice, not really wanting to sleep in the same room as Liam and his guest who he had already seen too much of. For some reason he already felt more comfortable with this mostly complete stranger.

“Nah Pez won’t mind. I can just throw his blanket in my laundry for tomorrow. I was going to do it anyways.” Henry said and Alex nodded.

“Thanks man. If I scream in the night just know it’s all your fault.” 

He turned away from Henry, attempting to get comfortable despite the fact that he was still wearing all his clothes when normally he only slept in his underwear.

“Night.” Henry said.

“Night.” Alex said back.

He fell asleep the the small, quiet sounds of Henry’s breathing and didn’t have any nightmares.

**ii.**

“Hey what’s up?” A voice startled him as he exited his room and he nearly jumped out of his skin. He looked up to see Henry leaning against the wall.

“Oh hey, how’s it going?” He laughed a little as he locked his door behind him. “Why are you leaning against the wall like a 90s movie villain?”

“I feel more like the lame 90s sidekick if we’re being honest here.” Henry said with a little half smile. “My roommate’s in there with a girl so I’ve been shunned.”

“Ahhhh yes.” Alex laughed and jerked his head towards the exit. “I’m about to go get food come with me.” Henry’s face brightened at that and Alex couldn’t help but snort. “Oh my god you’re like a goddamn puppy. Come on boy.” He leaned over and patted his knees like he was getting a dog’s attention. “Let’s go get you a treat.” 

That got him a roll of Henry’s eyes but the boy came nonetheless. In truthfulness, Alex was a little surprised the hadn’t gotten a meal together earlier.

The cafeteria was close and they got their meals and sat down together, Alex telling his crazy story of the day the entire time.

“You talk a lot, you know that?” Henry said with a half smile when he finally finished.

“I tell you an entire story about how I watched a girl face plant and nearly get run over by a bike and that’s all you have to say? Good luck getting me to tell you another story again.” Alex sniffed as he bit into his burger. It wasn’t as good as an actual fast food burger but that would mean walking all the way across campus for a measly Wendy’s and he was not about that life.

“I mean it was a very amusing story I’m just surprised you didn’t pass out from lack of oxygen.” 

“First off, rude. Second off, I’m very athletically fit I’ll have you know.” He narrowed his eyes but there wasn’t much fire behind his voice.

“I’m sure you are.” Now he got an amused smirk from Henry and Alex’s eyes became slits.

“I’m pretty sure there’s an insult hidden in there but I’m too tired to give a shit right now.” 

That got him an actual laugh from the boy across from him and Alex had to wonder why he didn’t laugh more. Henry’s eyes practically sparkled when he laughed. Alex had an urge to keep Henry laughing always. 

They finished their meal soon after, Henry nearly choking on his drink when Alex cracked a joke but after a sputtering cough he managed to breath normally.

“You wanna go the the quad? I think there’s a movie playing.” Alex asked as he threw away his trash.

“The quad as in the gross grassy area?” Henry frowned.

“Oh, okay princess. Didn’t know _grass_ was too good for you.” Alex held up his hands and took a step back and Henry laughed again.

Alex found he was addicted to the sound.

“No I-” Henry laughed and shook his head. “I just mean I hate sitting in grass but if we get a blanket or something I’m down.” 

“Are you allergic?”

“What a man can’t just dislike the feeling of grass against his legs?” Henry huffed and Alex finally laughed.

“Alright let’s go get you a blanket.” 

They went back to Alex’s dom briefly, Henry’s room still very much occupied and Liam fortunately taking his exploits elsewhere. Honestly Alex was shocked at himself that he _hadn’t_ brought someone back to his dorm room but he had been too busy with classes and when he got into that narrow focus of his it was hard to tear him out of it. He had finally gotten a break with homework this weekend.

“Have you ever seen this movie before?” Alex asked as he spread out the blanket on the quad. There were several other people there watching the big screen set up on the grassy area. The two of them sat down on it, Henry crossing his legs and Alex’s legs splayed out in front of him resting back on his hands.

“Yeah a long time ago.” 

Sixteen Candles was playing and Molly Ringwald was giving the best eye roll of the 80s. 

Henry and Alex watched mostly in silence other than the comments that Alex couldn’t help but make because he was that person that could never shut up during movies. He was used to the dirty looks and frankly didn’t give a shit. 

Henry had shifted to mirror Alex’s position and when he had brought his hands back to lean on their pinkies brushed slightly. Alex couldn’t help but be intensely aware of it and felt a little saddened when Henry moved his hand away, their gazes meeting for a moment before going back to the screen.

When the movie was over Alex fell back onto the ground, lying there like a starfish, limbs definitely touching Henry and he sighed. “Sometimes I wish I had lived during the 80s.” 

“I get the aesthetic but I’m happy living right now.” Henry said with a little laugh and laid back on the blanket next to Alex. “I like the internet too much.”

“You mean you like pornhub right?” Alex turned his head and he heard Henry sputter out a protest. Even in the dimness of the campus lights he could see how Henry was blushing. “Just kidding.” He said with a wink before sitting up with an overly dramatic groan. “Do you want to stay with me tonight? Liam’s gone. I wouldn’t trust his bed but I’ve got extra blankets if you wanna crash on the floor.” 

“Yeah alright.” Henry said with a nod and they began the trek back towards their dorm. Their conversation was easy and Alex was acutely aware that he had made a friend in Henry. 

It wasn’t often that he made friends, his personality either too abrasive or his neurotic tendencies too much for people to handle. He knew he had his issues like the fact that he either blew up people’s phones or ignored them for an entire week depending on his mood. 

He was slightly afraid that like most of his friends before him, Henry would drift away too. He sincerely hoped not but he wouldn’t be surprised either. 

“This feels weirdly like deja vu just with bad decorating.” Henry said as Alex got him situated on the floor.

Alex threw his extra pillow at Henry who made a muffled noise that sounded a bit like laughter. “Rude people get pillows thrown at them. Sorry I don’t have your dignified tastes.” 

“Nah I like it. Feels very American.” 

“Says the dude who’s lived here since he was 13.” 

“But my parents are English so that doesn’t count.” 

“I swear to god I might smother you in your sleep and if the police figure out it was me I’ll tell them that you kept talking back while I was kind enough to offer you shelter. I’ll get off scot free.” 

“Fair enough.” Henry chuckled as he shifted on the sleeping bag and pulled Alex’s spare blanket over his body. Alex had given him some sweats to wear and even though he had given him his largest pair, they still were too short. Alex hadn’t said a single word but Henry gave him a knowing look and Alex returned with an eyeroll to rival Molly Ringwald. “Goodnight Alex.” 

“Night Henry.” Alex said with an amused tone to his voice.

**iii.**

“Okay so my mom and my stepdad are going camping and they want me and my sister to come along but June’s bringing her girlfriend so they asked if I want to bring any friend and the only person I thought of was you. So do you want to come camping with me and my crazy family?” Alex asked in a rush as Henry was mid bite on his grilled cheese.

Henry chewed his bite before swallowing. “Camping? Like tents and catching your own dinner camping?”

“Yeah we go out to different state parks every year around this time.” Alex explained. “I mean we know how to do it right. It’s no camper camping, that’s not real camping in my humble opinion but we’ve got all the tools.”

“Yeah sure. Why not. As long as you set up the tent for me because I’ve never been camping in my entire life.” Henry said with a grin.

Alex returned his grin. “Awesome! Okay so we’re leaving tomorrow.”

“Wait tomorrow? How long have you known about this?” 

“For like a couple of months.” Alex shrugged as he took a sip of his drink.

“And you bothered to wait and tell me the day before?” 

“Yeah it’s fine. You’re going so it’s fine.” Alex shrugged.

Henry laughed and shook his head.

The next day Henry and Alex waited by the curb for June to pull up. Alex had explained that his sister was two years older than him and was living in the city working for the local newspaper. Nora lived with her and they had been roommates since college but only had gotten together last year. 

“You’ll like June. She’s a sweetheart. Nora, on the other hand, is like a feral cat so don’t show fear. She can smell it.” Alex warned and Henry gave him a confused look just as June pulled up.

“What’s up guys?” She said, leaning over Nora to see them through the window. 

“Hey June. This is Henry.” Alex introduced Henry as he popped the trunk to put his and Henry’s things inside. It was already stacked full with June and Nora’s sleeping bags, pillows, and backpacks. 

“Hi there.” Henry gave an awkward wave. 

“Alex you didn’t say he was British.” Nora turned around in her seat as they got into the backseat. 

“That wasn’t a pertinent detail.” Alex shrugged.

“Uh I’d think that it is.” Nora stuck out her hand for Henry to shake. “I’m Nora. Nice to meet you.”

Henry took her hand easily and gave her a smile while Alex narrowed his eyes.

“Why are you being so nice to him?”

“Because idiot, he’s a new person.” Nora snapped. “I was mean to you because you’re June’s brother. Henry on the other hand is a sweet innocent baby child.”

“Um actually I’m a year older than Alex.”

“Wait you are?” Alex swung his head toward Henry. “How did I not know this?”

“As if I could have gotten a word in to ever tell you.” Henry said with an amused look.

“This is true.” June said with a laugh as she pulled away from the curb. 

The ride up was mostly Nora and Alex bickering, Nora asking Henry questions and Alex being shocked by the answers. 

(“Alex are you sure you’re Henry’s friend? You don’t seem to know a lot of things about him.”

“Shut up Nora or I swear to god I will put poison ivy in your tent tonight.”

“Don’t mess with my girlfriend Alex.” 

“Tell Nora to stop picking on me.”

“She’s doing my duty right now since I’m driving.”

“That’s right babe.”

“Ugh y’all are gross.”)

When they finally got to the campsite Ellen and Leo were already there setting up. 

“My children!” Ellen said as she stood up, holding out her arms. 

“Hey mom.” Alex said as he walked towards her, giving her a warm hug. Though his mother wasn’t always the most present of mothers considering she always had something on her plate to deal with, she did give the best hugs. “This is Henry.” He introduced the boy who followed after awkwardly.

“Well, nice to meet you Henry.” Ellen said with a welcoming smile.

“Happy to be here.” Henry said with a smile and held out a hand. 

“Oh please I’m a hugger. Get in here.” Ellen said and Henry awkwardly gave her a hug. “Have you been camping before Henry?”

“First time actually. I’m probably going to be useless at it.” Henry laughed a little. 

“Nonsense we’ll put you to work.”

And of course they did. Alex was in charge of getting the tents set up while Henry was learning how to start a fire from Leo. He had to chuckle to himself as Henry listened intently while Leo explained what was what. Leo was intensely patient with Henry as he botched using the flint several times before he finally got a spark. Alex looked up when Henry let out a noise of surprise and happiness. 

“Killin it!” He called over and Henry smiled widely at him. It was so cute that Alex had to look away. 

Cute?

Not cute, maybe humorous? 

Definitely not cute.

“Should I be afraid that you might turn into a pyro?” Alex asked as they sat around the fire cooking hot dogs on skewers, something Henry had unfortunately never had the pleasure to do before. 

“I don’t know, you might need to be worried. It definitely awoke something in the caveman part of my brain.” 

“Yeah, that’ll happen.” Alex said with a knowing nod and a sly grin. “Do you feel the need to beat your chest because I won’t judge if you do.”

“Give me a few minutes and I might.” Henry said with a smirk and Alex laughed.

“What are you two talking about?” June asked while Nora stared into the fire.

“Just how Henry’s now a caveman because he started a fire.” Alex said as he rotated his hotdog.

“Oh yeah that’ll happen.” June nodded knowingly. 

Henry laughed loudly and then they all joined in, leaving Ellen and Leo looking very confused.

After too many s’mores, everyone turned in for the night, Leo pouring water on the fire and Henry a little sad to see it go. 

Alex hadn’t thought about just how close they would be in their two-person tent but as they rolled out their sleeping bags they were practically next to each other, only a few inches of room in between them. 

“Okay I don’t like this part of being a caveman.” Henry grumbled as he tried to get comfortable on the hard earth.

“Camping is about the experience, not about the sleep.” Alex said as he got into his sleeping bag. 

“Thank god this is only one night.” 

“Better not let my mom and Leo hear you. They might kill you in your sleep.” Alex snickered.

“What’s with your family and killing people when they’re at their most vulnerable?”

“Family trait I guess?” Alex shrugged.

“I guess I need to start sleeping with a knife or something.” 

“Wouldn’t hurt.”

“Goodnight Alex.”

“Goodnight Henry.”

And then Alex fell asleep to the sounds of Henry breathing and he found that he was getting used to it.

**iv.**

“Alex?” He heard knocking on his door and he was jolted awake with a gasp. After hearing his name being called again he realized it was Henry at his door.

Rising from his bed he stumbled towards the door, cursing loudly when he ran over one of Liam’s shoes lying around and nearly falling on his face. He finally got to the door and opened it. Henry was standing in front of him with a blanket around his shoulders.

“Henry? What are you doing up?” He asked as he rubbed his eyes. It was 2 in the morning.

“I uh...sorry this was dumb.” Henry turned to go and Alex reached out, catching him by his blanketed elbow.

“What’s wrong?” He asked, suddenly more awake. 

“It’s just...it’s um thundering out? And Pez is gone this weekend again and I…” Henry was looking at Alex.

“Were you scared?”

Henry looked up at the ceiling, embarrassed. “We don’t really get thunderstorms where I’m from so they always wake me up and usually I’m okay because I know Pez is there or my dad’s home when I go back to visit and I know it’s dumb and I know I’m in a giant building with a bunch of people but-”

“Say no more.” Alex held up his hands. “Do you want me to sleep in your room with your or do you want to come in here? I mean Liam’s gone for the night but his side is...gross.”

Henry laughed a little and Alex was grateful for the sound. “You can sleep on Pez’s bed? If you want.”

Alex held up a finger, a way to tell Henry he’d only be a second. He turned around and grabbed his blanket and pillow and keys before returning. He locked the door behind him before he followed Henry. He was suddenly acutely aware that he was only in his underwear under the fluorescent dorm hallway lights but he didn’t really care about that at the moment.

“Thank you for doing this.” Henry murmured. 

A sudden burst of light illuminated the dark dorm room and then a loud crack of thunder. Alex jumped and then laughed.

“How the hell I was sleeping through this I have honestly no idea.” 

“I’ve been awake all night.” Henry said as he got back down under his covers. Alex placed his pillow on Pez’s bed and laid down as well, making sure he was facing Henry. 

This felt rather intimate. Even though they were ten feet apart at the very least, he was staring into Henry’s eyes and felt like he could reach out and touch him if he wanted. 

“Have you always been afraid of thunder?” He asked softly. 

“Yeah. We didn’t get them often in England and whenever we did I would bring my sleeping bag into my parent’s room and sleep on the floor in there. My older brother Philip always said I was a weenie but my sister Bea didn’t judge me for it. Whenever I moved to America with my dad the thunderstorms here are massive. I would still bring my sleeping bag into my dad’s room to a point that he bought a trundle bed for whenever they would happen and I would just pull it out from underneath and sleep there. Tonight was the first time I didn’t have someone in the room with me when they were happening.” Henry explained and Alex desperately wanted to reach out and touch him but that would be silly.

“Happy to help.” Alex said with a smile and then another flash followed by a crash and Henry was burrowing under his blankets and it was so fucking cute that Alex had to bite his lip to keep from making a sound. “I’m sure it’ll be over soon.” He said.

Henry let out a sigh and poked his head out from under the covers once more. “I feel like such a wimp every time but it’s a real phobia right?”

“Oh I’m sure there’s a name for it.” Alex said with a nod. “At least you have a valid phobia. My irrational fear is grasshoppers. I will literally hide behind whoever is around or scream and possibly cry if a grasshopper gets anywhere close to me.” 

“Wait...are you serious right now? Grasshoppers? Those things are so harmless.” Henry scoffed before chuckling to himself.

“No they are absolutely not harmless! I was _swarmed_ as a child okay! Don’t bash my phobia!” Alex narrowed his eyes and then threw a pillow at Henry who let out another loud laugh as it hit him in the face. “Have you looked into their eyes Henry? They have the eyes of death and they are coming for us all.”

“How about we make a deal. I protect you from grasshoppers and you protect me from thunder?” Henry rolled onto his side so that they were looking at each other from across the room. Alex snuggled down into his pillow and nodded.

“Sounds like a fair trade to me.” He said with a half smile and Henry smiled back at him before another flash and another crackle of thunder but this time farther away. He watched as Henry winced only for a second before opening his eyes and giving Alex something that he could only call a fond look. “Do you think you can try to go to sleep because I have a 9am tomorrow and I’d like to get some shut eye in.”

Henry let out a huff of a laugh and nodded. “I think I’ll be okay now. Goodnight Alex.”

“Goodnight Henry.”

**v.**

“I can’t believe you dragged me here.” Henry sighed loudly.

“Shut up you’re gonna love it.” Alex poked Henry in the side who of course made a sound of annoyance. 

Alex pulled into the parking lot and parked his car right in the middle. 

“You know this would be better with a truck right?” Henry said as he unbuckled his seatbelt.

“A Jeep is just as good so shut up.” Alex flicked Henry this time and he stuck out his tongue at Alex. “Now, do you want popcorn and a drink? Actually shit why don’t you just come with me.”

“Drive-ins are so lame.” 

“They are the quintessential American experience and frankly I’m shocked that you haven’t gone to one sooner.” Alex gasped, putting a hand over his heart as if he was truly pained by the notion. 

“You are so dramatic it’s a miracle you aren’t a theater major.” Henry said in a flat voice.

“I thought about it, but they couldn’t handle me I assure you.” Alex winked before turning towards the snack stand. It took him a moment to realize that Henry wasn’t following and he looked over his shoulder. “What?”

“Oh um nothing.” Henry shook his head and began to follow. 

They ordered entirely too much food and it was a mad dash to the car before anything could fall but they made it and began eating the popcorn with Alex’s intense warning to Henry to not mess up his interior. 

“Oh shit they’re playing The Conjuring?” Henry’s head snapped toward Alex. 

“Yup.” Alex grinned. “Be prepared to hold me.”

Henry laughed and went back to eating and enjoying the movie that had first started their relationship.

“This is so dumb why the fuck did I do this?” Alex said, peeking out from behind his hands that were covering his entire face. 

“Yeah why did you do this?” Henry asked with a laugh and Alex narrowed his eyes.

“Because idiot, you were keeping yourself holed up in the library freaking yourself out and I happen to _like_ drive-ins and thought this would be a good distraction for you.”

Henry’s eyebrows shot up. “Wait...you did this for me? I thought this was just another one of your ‘I’m going to invite you to this thing but if you say no I’m still going to drag you along anyway’ kind of things.”

“Well that’s also true but I also did this because you haven’t taken a break in ages and you know it’s bad when you’re worse than even me.” Alex poked Henry in the arm. “Now shut up and enjoy this you-” He started before jumping out of his skin when the speakers practically screamed at him with another jump scare. “Shit!” He yelled and Henry threw his head back and laughed. “Shut up.”

Once Henry got himself under control he poked Alex. “Hey, thanks. You’re right I’ve been spending far too much time freaking out about classes and I did need this. But Alex, isn’t there a drive-in closer? To where we don’t have to get a hotel room?”

“No there’s not. I’ve checked.” Alex said defiantly, jutting out his chin and crossing his arms. 

Henry smiled again and settled back into his seat. “Sure.”

“What you don’t trust me?”

“No, no I do.” Henry held up his hands. 

Alex narrowed his eyes again before sitting back in his seat and crossing his arms. At least until another scary scene came out and this time instead of covering his own eyes he grabbed Henry’s arm like a reflex and squeezed.

“Alex.”

“Yeah?”

“My arm Alex.”

He looked back and saw that he was indeed still holding onto Henry’s arm and none too gently either.

“Right.” He looked up into Henry’s eyes. “My bad.” 

He took his hand back and ignored the fact that Henry’s bicep was warm and strong under his fingers. 

The movie ended and Alex relaxed into his seat. 

“I swear I get a workout just watching these movies.”

“You literally have seen this before. Multiple times.” Henry raised an eyebrow.

“So? I haven’t memorized it and besides, the music makes it that much more scary _and_ this was on the big screen so already scarier.”

Henry smirked at him. “Sure. Keep telling yourself that.” 

Alex rolled his eyes and began to drive them back to the hotel room where they had stashed their overnight bags. “Any preference on the bed?” He asked as he unlocked the door.

“Nah I don’t care.” Henry said as he disappeared into the bathroom, saying something about burnt popcorn and shower. 

Alex took the bed closest to the door and turned on the TV to distract himself. He was glad for it because when Henry came out of the bathroom there was actually something to look at instead of staring at Henry’s half naked body only covered up by a towel. 

Alex cleared his throat. “You done in the there?”

“Hm? Oh yeah I am.” Henry said with a nod and Alex stood, slipping past him. 

Instead of thinking about Henry he tried to think about any other possible thing such as upcoming deadlines of projects, Henry’s abs, what he was going to eat for breakfast, the way Henry’s hair looked when it was still damp, if any of the other Conjuring movies were any good, Henry’s glistening skin.

“Fuck.” Alex whispered to himself from under the stream of water beating down his back. 

He had a thing for Henry didn’t he?

He was going to ignore that for sure.

He walked into the room, rubbing his towel through his hair, nothing but underwear on. Henry was already in bed on his phone. 

Alex finished getting ready for bed and slipped into his own bed. 

“Thanks for this Alex. It was surprisingly fun.” Henry said, turning his head towards Alex in the lamplight.

“Of course it was. I’m always fun.” Alex grinned and grinned even harder when Henry snorted out a laugh.

“And so humble.”

“You know it babe.” He winked and reached up to turn out the light. They were washed in darkness and Alex found himself staring up at the ceiling. It was so quiet save for Henry’s breathing. “Hey Henry?”

“Yeah?”

“How come you haven’t found anyone to date?” He winced as soon as the words came out but there was something to be said about asking personal questions in the dark.

“I haven’t found anyone that would want me just as much as I would want them.” Henry said after a long pause. “What about you?”

“Yeah I guess I’m in the same boat. No one could probably handle me for a long time. I’m a lot sometimes.” He said with a sigh.

“No you’re not.” 

He shifted so that he could see Henry just barely thanks to the light coming through the crack in the curtains. Henry was staring back at him. “I know I am and that’s okay. I’m glad I haven’t pushed you away so thanks for that.”

“Alex you’re like my only friend except for Pez and Pez is not the best friend at times.”

Alex couldn’t help but smile as he hid a little under the covers. “Well that’s comforting.” He said with a little awkward laugh.

“You’re so dumb.” Henry chuckled. “Now go to sleep. Goodnight Alex.”

“Night Henry.”

**i.**

“Alex!”

A bang on his door and he frowned, looking up from his laptop. He rose from his bed. He opened the door to find Henry standing there, everything he was wearing dripping onto the floor.

“Henry? Why are you all wet?” 

“It’s raining and I forgot my keys and Pez locked the door.” Henry sighed and then shivered. 

“Well shit dude come in.” Alex opened the door wider and stepped back. “Do you want to take a shower using my stuff?”

Henry sighed and sat on the floor. “Yeah I guess.” 

Alex frowned and sat down on the very edge of his bed. “You okay?”

Henry brought his knees to his chest and rested his chin against them, not looking at Alex. “I guess I’m just...lonely. I don’t know. I feel all weird and getting locked out was just the icing on the cake.”

Alex slid to the floor but didn’t try to reach out and touch Henry despite his desperate need to do so. “You want to talk about it?”

Henry didn’t move his head but his gaze found Alex and they stared at each other for a long while before Henry sighed and looked away. “No.”

Alex nodded. “Okay. Why don’t you take a shower and get warm at least. I have a spare towel if you want.” 

Alex rose to his feet and got his shower caddy and his extra towel before holding out a hand for Henry to take. The boy looked up at him then to his hand, then back to his face. “You gonna make me hold out my hand forever?”

Henry cracked a small smile and took Alex’s hand to help him up. 

“There, now go get showered you dingus.” He said, practically pushing Henry out of the door. Once Henry was gone he realized that he was still wearing his glasses so he put those away. Normally he would be appalled at the fact that Henry just saw his weakness (blue light filter glasses! Too much!) but he found that he didn’t actually care. 

He busied himself by pulling out spare clothes for Henry to wear. He chose the same sweats that he had given him to borrow in the past, figuring it would be for old times sake. He almost didn’t hear Henry return.

The dorm room was suddenly too small for him as his eyes went to Henry’s half naked body but unlike in the hotel room, he was trapped in this tiny box of a space. He swallowed before pushing the clothes into Henry’s arms. 

“Um here you go.” He said awkwardly. 

“Oh thanks.” Henry said as he put down the shower caddy. 

Alex could feel his face getting hot and he turned away because like hell he was going to let Henry see him blush. He attempted to busy himself with tidying his room.

When he turned back around Henry was practically right behind him and he jumped. “Jesus Christ dude way to scare me.” 

But Henry wasn’t smiling instead there was an intensity to his expression that Alex couldn’t quite put his finger on but he was enraptured all the same. 

“Are the clothes fine?” He asked in a slightly wavering voice.

“Alex.” Henry said in a tone that he hadn’t heard before but he automatically only wanted that tone to come out of Henry’s mouth ever again.

“Um. Yeah?” He swallowed again, gaze moving from Henry’s eyes, to his lips, and back again without even thinking about it. 

“Please tell me I’m not the only one.” Henry murmured as he took another step closer, hand coming out to grip Alex’s wrist.

He let out a stuttering breath. “The only one?”

Another step and Henry was practically flush against him. Alex had to arch his head up to even see Henry at this point and for once he wasn’t annoyed that another person was taller than him.

“Mmhm. The only one that feels something more than friendship.” Henry’s voice was gruff and low and sent shivers down Alex’s spine. Henry’s fingers around his wrist felt like both a white hot iron and the only thing keeping him rooted to this place. 

His tongue went out to wet his lips. 

“No. You’re...you’re not.” Alex admitted and without another sound Henry pushed forward and their lips met harshly. 

Alex tensed but then relaxed, his free hand coming to wrap around Henry’s torso while Henry’s free hand went to his jaw. It was only in this moment that Alex finally let himself indulge in those thoughts that he had been so intent on keeping out his mind. 

All those thoughts of what he wanted to do to Henry and what he wanted Henry to do to him and thoughts about how beautiful Henry looked when he was concentrating or talking too fast about something he loved and thoughts about how Henry was gorgeous when he thought no one was looking at him and when he finally allowed himself to relax.

All those thoughts poured out of him as he kissed Henry back and it was only when Henry pushed him back into the microwave did he break apart with a muffled sound of surprise. 

Henry’s eyes were hooded before they widened and he jumped back. 

“Oh shit! I’m sorry I-I didn’t mean-” 

Alex stalked forward and wrapped his hand in his own tshirt that Henry was barely wearing it was nearly too tight and he pulled Henry back to him. “Like hell you’re gonna run away after that.” 

Henry’s eyebrows rose. “Wait you...liked it?”

Alex scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Well duh. Otherwise I would have gone all homophobic frat bro on you and kicked you out. I’ve honestly been thinking about that for weeks but I guess I...I’m not as brave as you are.” He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, not wanting to meet Henry’s gaze.

He was surprised when Henry tucked a finger under his chin and pulled up, making him stare into Henry’s eyes. There was a look of such softness that it was like staring at the sun for too long and he wanted to look away. 

“I think you’re the bravest person I’ve ever met.” Henry said softly.

Alex felt his face heating up and he looked away again. “Shut up.” 

Henry leaned down and kissed him softly this time and Alex practically melted. Henry backed them up until Alex felt his knees against the edge of his bed and he sat down followed quickly by laying down with Henry hovering over him, not stopping the kiss for a single moment. 

They did this for a while and it was sweet and innocent and for the first time Alex didn’t feel like rushing this sort of thing with someone he liked. He didn’t want to jump to the finale of things because that’s what he always did and it never ended well. Maybe this time he could savor the journey.

“Is this okay?” Henry asked, lips only an inch from Alex’s, so close he could feel his breath.

“Yeah, but I’m getting sleepy.” Alex murmured back and he felt rather than heard Henry’s laugh. 

“You want to tap out for the night?” Henry leaned back. So much so that Alex’s eyes opened. “I’m surprised.”

“I always rush things and I...I don’t want to mess whatever this is up.” He said, frowning a little. “I hope you’re okay with that. Also I’m really tired.”

Another laugh and Henry leaned down to kiss him again but it didn’t last long. “I don’t mind one bit. Do I get to share your bed at least?”

“We’re gonna be real close on this extra long twin.” Alex said with a smirk and then a surprised sound when Henry collapsed down next to him, automatically curling up against his body. 

“I don’t mind. As long as you don’t mind being the little spoon.” He heard the smile in Henry’s voice and he felt the peck against his neck.

“You’re lucky you’re cute.” He grumbled as he shifted so that he was on his side as well, pulling the covers over them. 

“You think I’m cute?”

“I think you’re hot actually but whatever.”

“Awww you think I’m hot.” 

“Yeah yeah shut up.”

Another kiss to the back of his neck and he felt Henry nestle his head against the crook of his shoulder with a hum. 

“Goodnight Alex.”

“Goodnight Henry.

**Author's Note:**

> So honestly I had no idea what I was going to write for this fic but I saw the prompt "My roommate’s getting some can I stay with you? AU" and this just kinda manifested from there. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it! (Apparently I have a thing for college aus???) Let me know your thoughts and feels about it of course!
> 
> follow me on tumblr: [tedddylupin](http://www.tedddylupin.tumblr.com)


End file.
